


Just One Blanket

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, blam friendship; 5x15 episode reaction, fanfic meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory behind Blaine and Sam's love for fanfiction (as was revealed in 5x15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Blanket

Blaine and Sam had been hiking the trail for hours. It was a beautiful fall day, the foliage was sparkling red and orange in the sun, and Blaine was happier than ever that they had decided to get out of the city for a little while. He laughed when Sam climbed up on a rock and did an impression from Titantic, but suddenly Sam slipped and fell with a shout. Blaine clambered over to find Sam curled up on the ground, clutching his foot and swearing.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Do I look okay? This hurts like hell. I think I broke it." 

"Can I take a look? It might not be that bad." 

Sam hissed as Blaine tentatively took Sam's foot and slid his hands along the bones in his ankle. "I don't think it's broken, Sam. But let me wrap it up, that might make it feel better."

Blaine rapidly produced a first aid kit from his backpack and pulled out some bandages. "Where did those come from?" Sam asked. 

"It's good to be prepared," Blaine responded calmly. Surely Sam didn't think he'd go for a hike without proper supplies?

"You're such a Boy Scout," Sam grumbled as Blaine started wrapping his ankle. "Be careful, dude, that hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Sam. And I was never a Boy Scout, by the way."

"No? I can totally imagine you as a Boy Scout. You'd be a real leader. You'd earn every badge, you'd organize everything. You’d help all the kids with their problems."

"Sorry, never a Boy Scout." Blaine finished wrapping Sam's ankle and stood up, then leaned down to take Sam's arm. "All right, nice and easy." 

Sam stood up gingerly, leaning heavily on Blaine. "This is going to suck." 

"It's okay. Just hang on to me. There's a shelter about a quarter mile from here, we can call for help from there."

They limped along slowly, Sam's arm slung over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine was glad that he had kept up his work out routine after moving to New York. Sam was heavy, but he could handle this.

"You know, if this was a fan fic, you would have twisted your ankle, not me," Sam said dejectedly.

"Um, really? Why's that?"

Sam answered with the complete lack of filter that got him into trouble time and time again. "Well, you're smaller than me. So you get hurt, and I can carry you."

"I see. Like a damsel in distress?" Blaine said wryly.

"Exactly. And you'd be all nervous, like you're afraid I wouldn't want to touch you because you're gay, but I wouldn't care, of course. And you'd blush and say 'Sam, you don't have to do this,' and I'd say 'no big deal' and scoop you right up."

Blaine stopped their halting progress and turned to look at Sam. "You've given this a lot of thought," he said finally, not sure what to make of what Sam had said.

Sam shrugged. "Not really."

A few minutes later they made it to the little cabin that served as an emergency shelter along the trail. Just as they stepped inside, they heard a crash of thunder and rain began pouring down. 

"See, that's totally wrong, too," Sam said as Blaine lowered him down on one of the two small cots.

"What do you mean?"

"If this was a fan fic, it would have started raining _before_ we made it to the cabin. So our clothes would be all wet, and we'd have to strip when we got inside. So we didn't get sick, you know."

"Would we," Blaine said thoughtfully, filing that comment away for later as he rifled through the packet of emergency information on a small table. "Hang on, here's the number for the rangers." 

Sam found some chips in his backpack and began eating as Blaine talked on the phone. When Blaine was done, Sam looked at him expectantly. “So, when’s the helicopter coming?"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry, Sam, we don’t warrant an airlift. In fact they can't even come until tomorrow morning. But they gave me the combination for the locker with supplies in it, so we’ll be fine." Blaine unlocked the cabinet and looked through it, pulling out protein bars, dried fruit, some water and juice boxes, a lantern, and a stack of four individually wrapped blankets like the ones they give out on airplanes.

Sam slid down to the edge of the cot and looked at what Blaine had found. "Come on, this is no fun at all," Sam moaned. 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "It's an adventure. We'll be fine. We can even tell ghost stories when it gets dark - I know how much you love to hear stories."

"No, that's not it. If this were a fan fic," Sam began again, but Blaine interrupted him.

"Sam, buddy, you have to explain this to me. Why do you keep comparing our lives to fan fic? We don't even have any fans."

Sam sighed, and motioned Blaine over to sit on the bed with him. "Actually, we do."

"What?" Sam had some weird ideas sometimes, but this seemed odd, even for him.

"Give me your phone." Sam poked around for a minute, mumbling "of course there's wifi here in the middle of nowhere, it advances the plot" and then, finding the page he was looking for, showed it to Blaine. At the top of the page, under "fandoms," it said "Blam (35)."

Blaine stared for a minute, trying to figure out what he was looking at. "Who are rosiesingsandwrites and boogieshoesgal?”

“Marley and Unique, duh." 

“And they wrote 35 fics about... Blam? _Us_ Blam?" Blaine felt dizzy. This was weird.

"Yup.” Sam grabbed the phone away from Blaine and scrolled down. "They started off a little shaky, but they're really good now. Right now they’re writing a long fic about us meeting in music school and starting a band together. It’s a WIP, but it posts twice a week.”

"An AU," Blaine observed, starting to get curious.

"Yeah, they've done a few of those. And future fics…” Sam scrolled until he found what he was looking for. “Here’s one where we lose touch, but run into each other at a Glee reunion five years after graduation.” Sam pulled the phone away when Blaine tried to look more closely. “You wouldn’t like that one, though. It’s not very Klaine friendly.”

“Who’s reading this stuff? Some of these stories have thousands of hits.” Blaine paused before selecting one of the longer ones. “I really _don’t_ want to see who’s reading these, do I?” he asked, mostly to himself.

“We always knew Blam was awesome.”

“Maybe, but this is insane. Why are they writing about us?”

“I don’t know, why does anyone write about anything?” 

“That’s very deep for someone who is apparently into fan fic about himself.”

“Come on, Blaine, I didn’t tell them to write it. But you’ve got to admit, it’s pretty cool.”

Blaine took his phone back and looked through the long list of fic. “Kid fic. Sam joins a Boy Scout troop and makes friends with Blaine, its fearless leader.” Well, now I know why Sam thought I was a Boy Scout, Blaine thought. “This next one says canon compliant. What does that even mean, we’re real people,” he muttered. "When Sam gets upset about not getting into Hunter College, Blaine comforts him with a surprise movie night," Blaine read. "I don't remember that happening, but I guess that’s pretty harmless. But how is it canon if it didn’t happen?"

“Canon compliant – like, it _could_ have happened. I mean, they can’t write about things that actually happened, right? Then it wouldn’t be fiction.”

“Or, then it wouldn’t be creepy,” Blaine said. 

"It’s not creepy. They're just having fun," Sam said, crossing his legs and offering Blaine a chip. Blaine shook his head and continued to scroll down the list of fics.

"Oh my god, look at this one," he said. "Sam and Blaine share a hotel room in LA for Nationals. Although the New Directions don't win, Blam definitely scores." Blaine flushed and looked up at Sam in alarm. "It's rated ‘mature.’ Sam, is this porn? Are they writing porn about us?"

Sam merely raised his eyebrows at Blaine. "I think they prefer to think of it as erotica. But it's hot, so who cares?"

“Don’t they know Kurt and I are engaged?” Blaine said, annoyed, trying hard not to focus on the fact that Sam thought porn involving the two of them was hot. “Or do they not let things like reality get in their way?”

“Hey, if you’ve got a good story, you’ve got a good story. It doesn’t take anything away from you and Kurt for them to imagine other things that might happen. They’re really creative, and their writing really holds your attention.”

Blaine buried his head in his hands, knowing he was blushing all the way up to his ears. "Sam, you read all of these, didn't you." It wasn't even a question.

"Yeah, so what? There’s nothing wrong with fan fic. And Marley and Unique do a great job – they really have our voices down, it’s like you’re talking right to me. It’s very reassuring.” Sam put down the chips and shuffled back so he was leaning against the wall, patting the spot next to him. “Come here. I’ll prove it to you.” Blaine reluctantly moved over to sit next to Sam. “This is the one I kept thinking about today. Here, you read it to me.”

“Out loud?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. You’ve got such a nice voice, and it will take forever if I try to read it.” Sam leaned back and closed his eyes.

Blaine sighed. The things he did for Sam. Blaine began to read, starting with the summary. “Sam and Blaine go for a hike one cold day in November. When a sudden blizzard hits they are stranded in a makeshift cabin, with only each other to rely on. Blaine’s careful planning falls apart when the boys realize they have to share just one blanket….”

Blaine broke off, and quickly started typing something on his phone. “Blaine, why’d you stop?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep reading. But I think it’s time to introduce you to Star Wars fanfic.”


End file.
